<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired Nights by illusivereality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540181">Tired Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusivereality/pseuds/illusivereality'>illusivereality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, MSBY black jackals bokuto and editor akaashi live in my head rent free, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusivereality/pseuds/illusivereality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On any other night Akaashi would stay awake during Bokuto's televised games, but sometimes work wears you down...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically my friend said "hey what if this happened" and then while i was resisting my sleep medication i said "yknow what.... what if it did".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto’s ears were still ringing from the cheering of the crowd and the celebratory shouting in the locker room as he made his way home. Tonight’s win meant that his team’s season would continue for at least another month. Usually he would be making the trip back home with Akaashi at his side, but Akaashi had been called into the office to cover for someone’s sick leave at the last minute. Bokuto had reassured him the night before that everything would be okay, because even if Akaashi wasn’t there in person Bokuto knew he was always cheering him on. </p><p>He had been so excited to get home he had skipped the shower before leaving the gym. He didn’t want to be away any longer than he had to. Now that he was in the car with his towel still draped around his shoulders though, he was thinking maybe that wasn’t such a great idea. He really did sweat a lot more than he thought. He shook his head. He could always grab a quick shower at home and talk to Akaashi from the bathroom. </p><p>It didn’t take long to reach his destination. He pulled his car into the designated spot and took the elevator up to their apartment. With his duffel bag bouncing at his side he took large strides, reaching the door in no time. As he fumbled with his keys he could hear a faint whistle inside. He wondered what he would find Akaashi doing once he managed to find the right key. He threw his head back in minor frustration before grabbing the last key he had to try. Of course. It was always the last one he tried. Maybe he should let Akaashi label his keys after all. </p><p>“I’m home,” he called out as he stepped through the door. He used the momentum of his falling bag to shut the door behind him, listening for the click of the automated lock. It took him no time at all to kick his shoes off and glide through the hall until he entered the wide living room, the only light coming from the television. It was the game he had just played. Well, bits and pieces of it anyway. The same commentators as always, too. </p><p>“Did you see the win,” he exclaimed as he bounced onto the back of the couch. “Oh. Oops.”</p><p>Akaashi was sprawled across the plush couch. It looked like he had fallen asleep while watching the game. </p><p>Bokuto chuckled. “Why do you try to force yourself to stay awake for something like that when you’re so tired?”</p><p>He sat in silence with Akaashi for a moment before making his way around to the front of the couch. He stood with his hands on his hips, trying to think of the best way to move the smaller man to bed without waking him. A memory came creeping to the front of his mind of the last time he had tried to carry a sleeping Akaashi to bed. It hadn’t gone… well… let’s just say they had both ended up flat against the floor. </p><p>Bokuto let himself stand there for another moment to take in the image of the man he loved sleeping soundly in their home. He tilted his head to the side as he got a closer look. Squatting down in front of him, Bokuto realized Akaashi was wearing his jersey. He stifled a laugh as he noticed just how the jersey swallowed Akaashi up. If there had been a big difference between their builds when they were in high school, it was astronomical now. </p><p>He took a deep breath before using the remote to turn the tv off. As the room fell dark he scooped Akaashi from the couch, twisting his own body to place Akaashi’s head against his shoulder. Bokuto looked around the room and realized he had already made a mistake. The room was pitch black and he had to make it all the way from here to the bedroom at the end of the hall. </p><p>He smiled as he felt Akaashi shift against him, seeming as if he was trying to move closer. Bokuto took his time, sliding his feet across the floor so he wouldn’t trip over anything. That included himself. The quiet shuffle of his socks against the floor had been the only sound until Akaashi began softly snoring. </p><p>Bokuto’s face twisted in an overflow of happiness. It was small moments like this that, no matter how mundane to anyone else, always filled his heart to the brim. </p><p>“It’s around here somewhere,” he whispered as he tried his best to see in the dark. Surely the alarm clock would emit enough light to guide him closer to the bed. He let out a little sigh as he entered the bedroom. He was much more familiar with the layout in here than the random objects they had placed in the hall as decoration. They really should get someone to decorate for them. Maybe he could call Yachi for help with that sometime. She always made simple things look so cool.</p><p>He felt his knee hit the side of the bed and stopped. Rolling his shoulder, he moved Akaashi away from him. With a hand under his head like a baby, Bokuto made sure all of Akaashi’s limbs had made it onto the mattress. </p><p>“Okay,” he whispered, placing a quick kiss Akaashi’s forehead. “Quick shower, then I’ll be back.”</p><p>Knowing that Akaashi wasn’t one to wake at small noises, Bokuto wasn’t necessarily cautious as he grabbed a pair of boxers and started the shower. The master bathroom had an obnoxious amount of light in the middle of the night, so he only left the door cracked instead of wide open. It was in case Akaashi woke up and wanted to come see him, of course. </p><p>He hummed some song he had heard on the radio earlier in the locker room as he rubbed the shampoo into his hair. He wondered how much of the game Akaashi had managed to watch if any. Bokuto would always be happy to reenact a win for him if he hadn’t seen it. Though this particular game point had been scored by Hinata. Next time he would get it. He thought of the dry erase board in the locker room where the guys had started keeping track of who scored the winning point of each game. At the end of the season the one with the least points had to buy the rest of the team drinks. It had been a silly game to keep the guys motivated during practice one day and somehow made its way to being incorporated all season long. All he knew was he didn’t want that tab to be on him. </p><p>The shower didn’t take long, but enough steam had built up that he could hardly see his figure in the mirror. He quickly dried off and slid his boxers on before placing his towel in the laundry basket. Running one hand through his hair he used the other to turn the lights off. Another game of find the bed in the dark. </p><p>He patted his hands along the bed until he felt Akaashi and then worked the rest of his body under the blanket. Reaching an arm across the other man, Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer to him. </p><p>Akaashi hummed as his body moved. </p><p>“Shhh,” Bokuto attempted. He tensed his jaw as he felt Akaashi stir.</p><p>“What,” Akaashi’s voice was soft and sleepy. “‘S cold.”</p><p> “I was afraid to try to put you under the blanket. I thought I would wake you up.”</p><p>“Bokuto…?”</p><p>“Uh,” he whispered,” yeah? Did you want Kuroo instead?”</p><p>Akaashi sat up just enough to pull the blanket out from under himself and tuck into bed. “Sorry. Tired.” </p><p>Bokuto’s breath hitched as Akaashi slid his hand across his chest. They had spent years together, but even the slightest touch sent sparks through Bokuto’s body. </p><p>“You won,” Akaashi mumbled.</p><p>“Mhm.” Bokuto pulled Akaashi back to where he had been before. “Go back to sleep, ‘kay?”</p><p>“But you won.”</p><p>“We did.”</p><p>Akaashi raised his hand from Bokuto’s chest and waved it between the two of them. “Yay,” he sang sleepily. “You won.”</p><p>Bokuto ran his hand down Akaashi’s arm until he had a hold of his wrist. “We’ll celebrate in the morning.” He quickly kissed the palm of Akaashi’s open hand before placing it back against his chest where it had been moments ago. </p><p>Akaashi shifted until he was nestled against Bokuto’s chest, the same position they slept in most nights nowadays. He mustered enough energy for half a smile that lasted only a second. “G’night Ko.”</p><p>“Night Keiji.”</p><p>Neither could think of anywhere they would rather be than wrapped up in each other’s embrace in the place they both called home. As they fell asleep, both men had thoughts of wanting this moment to last a lifetime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyway... every 6-12 months i emerge from my cave and write the shortest piece of questionable fic... this is what came around this time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>